A Vampirical Tale
by TheDemonRazgriz
Summary: Everyone knows that vampires don't exist. This belief is shattered as a certain Ultimate Lifeform learns the ups and downs of the vampire life. Rated M for violence, cursing and sexual references. ShadAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the vampire fic I've been wanting to put up. Just want to say that fans of Sonic may not want to read this fic. I warn you now before some Sonic fan starts leaving reviews about anything bad that may happen to Sonic. There's really only one pairing which is ShadAmy so if you don't like it then don't read. This fic happens around two years after Sonic Adventure 2 so any Sonic titles that happened after SA2 never happened. Now** **then here's the ages of the characters who appear in this fic:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Over 50  
**

**Amy: 16 (Yes I did have to radically change Amy's age to suit the fic but she's still the same as always)**

**Sonic: 16  
**

**Tails: 9  
**

**??: 400 (An OC character)  
**

**??: 580 (Read this chapter to find out)  
**

**Please read and review! Oh and sorry if the summary is crap.  
**

Angry crimson red eyes darted around, searching for an unsuspecting fool to come in sight. They continued their search as the moonlit sky shone with the light of the moon, said light illuminating the crimson eyes. If one was to look into those eyes they would see the thirst for blood hidden with veils of anger. Finally the eyes found a target, a nearby home occupied by a male human. The human was currently preparing to sleep. Then in a flash, the eyes disappeared. The human never knew what was coming. That night a scream of unparalled terror rang throughout the city of Station Square.

A black and red hedgehog skated around the streets, bored out of his mind. He yawned and took a bite out of the stale bread he had stolen. The hedgehog, named Shadow, was a wanderer and thus he had no home, no roof above his head as so some people thought. He continued on his run when he stopped at a local electronics store. The store usually kept a T.V. by the windows and currently the said T.V. was showing the news. Having nothing better to do, Shadow got within hearing range, along with several humans. He took another bite of his bread as the news station went over their top story for the day.

"Our top news story today: Another dead person was found in his home dead with bite marks found on his neck. Strangely there was no blood found at the scene of the crime. This murder is just one of the many deaths that have been occuring lately in our fair city. Please if you have any information regarding these deaths, the local authorities urge you to call and share your information." The news reporters announced.

Shadow rolled his eyes and left, his boredom gone now. "Fools," Shadow whispered. The hedgehog knew who was killing humans, in fact he is the only one who knows, since he is the one committing the crimes. To Shadow though, the death of humans was a necessary thing. After all a vampire could not sustain himself on scraps now could he? Nope a vampire sustained himself with the blood of a living creature. Shadow grunted as he perfectly recalled the memory of the day that his life permanently changed.

When Shadow had teamed up with the faker, Sonic the Hedgehog, he sacrificed himself in order to stop the ARK from falling onto the Earth. He had fallen into the atmosphere crashing into the Earth. He was thought dead after that but being the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow was not one to fall and die so easily. As he had awakened several days after falling, a strange dog had bitten him. The dog was reminiscent of a typical zombie, rotting flesh sagging down from it's body, the fleas crawling over the tiny bit of hair left on the dog's body. The bite left him unconscious for a while until he was awake again. Then Shadow found that he had grown a lust for blood, effectively turning Shadow into a vampire. Since that day, Shadow would feast on the blood of a human in order to keep his strength up.

With a grunt, the vampire hedgehog shook his head, clearing his mind. Shadow mentally smirked as he changed his pace, now running. He ran, suddenly homesick when he ran into the one person he did not want to ever see.

"Hey what's the big idea!" A certain blue hedgehog cried. Sonic was reduced to fake tears as his chili dog fell to the ground. Then Sonic noticed the familiar black and red hedgehog who was trying to quietly get away. "Shadow?! You're alive?! Holy chili dogs!"

Shadow groaned. "Go away faker,"

"Aw come on Shad! Can't I say hi since I thought you were dead?" Sonic grinned. Shadow glared at the faker. Obviously he was in no mood to deal with Sonic. In a flash Shadow disappeared leaving Sonic behind. The blue hedgie shrugged and dashed to the other side of the street. "Hey Fred give me another!"

Shadow sighed in relief. He had used Chaos Control to teleport himself. The vampire hedgie allowed himself to smile a bit as he looked up at the castle in front of him. Shadow had teleported himself to his home which just happened to be the Middle Ages-looking castle in front of him.

"Finally I'm home," Shadow smirked. He walked up to the doors and he tried to push them but they did not budge. Shadow mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the only way to enter. "It is me, thy Master Shadow,"

The doors opened for their master, Shadow gladly entering his home. Now as Shadow sighed, his thoughts came to his recent encounter with Sonic. "That damn faker is going to really start annoying me now," Shadow muttered. This whole time he had been carefully avoiding any contact with Sonic or his friends. It was the reason that Sonic reacted that way after all. Shadow growled as he headed to his room. Then unexpectedly Shadow yawned. He looked out of the closest window, seeing the sun starting to set. "Soon I'll have myself a little snack," Shadow muttered.

The hedgie walked to his room and there he got himself into his bed and awaited nightfall.

Night

Shadow grunted as his eyes slowly opened. Immediately his gaze focused on the sky, which had turned to night. From his castle window, he looked around, the heavenly stars shining bright. Shadow smirked. Thankfully he was glad to have chosen this castle as his home. Like most of the other old castles, Shadow's was in a countryside not too far from Station Square. To boot, there was a small village nearby but Shadow usually ignored them. With a quick motion, Shadow now stood on the edge of the window as the slight breeze gently passed through his face. In one step, Shadow moved forward and he started to fall down. To others it would have looked like suicide but Shadow knew better than that.

The smirk still on his face Shadow growled as bat wings of black sheath grew from his back, his teeth sharpening and getting stronger. Normal hedgehog teeth were not suitable for blood sucking now were they? Suddenly his descent stopped, the wings keeping him suspended in the air. Shadow looked at his wings, they were rather long, about two times the length of one arm to his other arm. Of course Shadow didn't care, he had always thought bigger wings were much better. Now clearing his thoughts, Shadow flew towards Station Square, landing on the roof of a building.

The vampire hedgehog smirked. He didn't have to hunt at night, since he could hunt by either day or night. It didn't matter since he could summon his wings and his enhanced teeth at any time of day.

So the hungry vampire hedgie knelt down and looked around, keeping his eyes peeled for a human who was foolish enough to be alone at night. Luck was in his favor today as an idiotic human male was attempting to violate a muffled female human.

"Humans are so pitiful," Shadow frowned. He swooped down and grabbed the human and smirked. The male cowered as Shadow took him to the roof of a different building.

"What are you?!" The male human whimpered. Shadow put his mouth over the male and sunk his teeth into the human's exposed neck. Once finished with his feeding, Shadow smiled in satisfaction. He threw the corpse away and licked his lips for any remaining blood. His hunger now satisfied, Shadow flew away, thoughts of his morbid actions appearing in his mind.

"Strange but I was never this morbid before... sure I do not care for such morals yet... how could such a change in my physical appearance, affect my personality? Maria...forgive me," Shadow brooded.

The hedgie flew to the highest building in Station Square and sat on it's roof. He looked up at the dark night sky and sighed. The moon was high that night and it's shining light lit up the night sky with beauty. "Shame that most idiotic humans cannot appreciate these wonders,"

Again Shadow flew away, this time heading for his castle. It only took a matter of minutes for the airborne hedgehog to get within viewing distance of his castle to notice that something was amiss. The doors to his castle had a very big hole in them. He glared and dropped down to inspect the hole. "Whoever did this is going to pay,"

He climbed into the hole and entered his castle. Inside, everything was as Shadow originally left. He growled and looked around. A foreign scent entered his nose, making Shadow's fur shudder. The smell was horrible. As he looked around, searching for the intruder to his castle, Shadow did not notice the heartless, beady black eyes staring at him with desire and arousal.

"Ooh he's a perfect one!" Shadow heard. His ears perked up. The intruder was still in the castle.

"Show yourself you cowardly bastard!" Shadow snarled.

"Aww a cowardly bastard?" The intruder replied and dropped down from the ceiling. Shadow turned around and glared at the one who dared intrude on his castle. The intruder was a odd-looking blue kangaroo. It's snout was rounder than those of other kangaroo and oddly enough it had rabbit ears. It's tail was long but not that long. Plus it's tail was much more thicker than regular kangaroo tails. It's black eyes made Shadow feel a bit uncomfortable which was truly an amazing effect to have the Ultimate Lifeform. Another thing that set this blue 'roo from others was the feet which were short. The blue kangaroo's arms had sharp claws and nothing else. Lastly, which Shadow snorted at, was the cliche vampire cape and the blue demonic wings.

"Like what you see?" The kangaroo smiled and posed. Shadow snorted again. Female. Probably a female vampire. He growled and readied himself for a fight. Unluckily the vampiress took this growl to have sexual meanings and lunged at Shadow.

Shadow kicked the vampiress, sending her crashing into the wall. The vampiress smiled again and got up.

"You seem really strong...that makes you worthy for having me in bed," The vampiress smirked and fluttered her eyes. Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shut it bitch," Shadow replied.

"Aww I feel insulted now," She charged at Shadow and rapidly attempted to punch Shadow. Shadow grunted as a few punches made contact with his face. "I'm Rala 'Shee. What's your name sexy?"

Shadow glared at Rala 'Shee and wiped the small amount of his own blood away. "None of your business," Shadow charged some Chaos energy into his hand and spears appeared out of the sphere of Chaos energy. Rala frowned as the spears stabbed her body. The blood spilled onto the floor as Rala checked her wounds.

"Not bad handsome but I'll be back," Rala slyly smiled and disappeared, leaving no trace other than her blood on the floor.

"Bitch," Shadow grumbled. Suddenly he felt pain on his chest. He checked his chest and found a big slash mark close to his heart. Immediately Shadow nearly fell to the ground but managed to keep himself standing. "Damn,"

His hand was on his head as he wobbled due to dizziness and a huge headache. He dashed out of his castle and took flight. He groaned as blood left his body due to the wound. Shadow arrived at Station Square barely conscious. He groaned again as he was loosing consciousness. "Damn," Shadow quickly looked around and spotted a fox-head shaped house.

"It'll do," Shadow weakly mumbled. He lowered himself closer to the ground though he quickly lost control. Now the poor vampire hedgie was hurtling to the ground and soon enough he crashed. The noise of Shadow's crash managed to wake the owner of the fox house and the owner soon dashed out hurriedly.

"What happened?" The voice of Miles 'Tails' Prower called out as he ran to inspect the crater. As the smoke cleared, Tails was able to spot Shadow's unconscious body. "Oh my...is that Shadow?!"

Tails ran to the body, shocked that Shadow was still alive. Mustering his strength, Tails grabbed Shadow's hands and dragged him into his house.

**And so it begins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I managed to get this chapter out really early. Really though it's because I finished one of the upcoming chapters so yeah. Please read and review!**

Shadow groaned as he felt himself slowly awaken. He felt some slight stinging throughout his body but it was nothing serious. His eyes opened, allowing him to see a faint image of a blue hedgehog. Worse, the blue hedgehog was looking down on him.

"Go away Faker," The resting Ultimate Lifeform growled. Sonic shrugged.

"What if I don't want to?" Sonic smiled.

"I'll kill you," Shadow threatened.

"No need to get so worked up you know," Sonic frowned. Shadow grunted and turned away from Sonic. "Hey Tails!! Shad is awake!"

Tails came rushing to his living room as Sonic called for him. He took a look at Shadow and smiled. "Shadow are you feeling okay? It was quite a fall you had,"

"Yes," was Shadow's response. Tails nodded and grinned, proud of the medical training and knowledge he had gained in only a few months.

"Hey Shad, you wouldn't mind I invited a few people over here to see you?" Sonic smiled.

"Yes I would mind, asshole," Shadow snarled.

"Well then I invited a few people over anyways," Sonic smirked.

"I hate you Faker," Shadow muttered. Suddenly he got off the makeshift bed he had been resting and stood up. "I'll be taking my leave now. Also young fox, you have my thanks for assisting me," Shadow calmly walked out of the living room and then out of Tails' home.

Shadow frowned as his own stomach repeatedly growled in hunger. "Damn stomach, can't control itself, especially since it's still day," Shadow complained.

Tails sighed as he walked back to his workshop when the doorbell rung. "Yes?!"

"Tails it's me, Amy!" cried the voice of Amy Rose. Tails smiled and dashed to the door and opened it.

"Hello Amy!" Tails greeted.

"Hi Tails! Is Sonic here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he's in the living room," Tails answered.

"Oh Sonic!!" Amy called as she ran into the living room. She ran up to the blue hedgehog and bear-hugged him. "Sonic! Are you ready to be married yet?"

"Umm Amy could you please let go? I'm choking," Sonic gasped.

"Oh right sorry," Amy sheepishly smiled.

"Now then I have to be somewhere plus I need to go get something," Sonic lied and ran off.

"Oooh that Sonic! Though is he going to propose soon?! Is he Tails?! Is he?!" Amy shouted. Tails sighed.

"Hey Amy? Did you know that we found Shadow?" Tails said, hoping that it would distract Amy's thoughts away from Sonic.

"What really?!" Amy gaped. The young two-tailed fox nodded.

"Yep, I was going to call you over so you can talk but then Shadow left," Tails explained.

"Alright I'll go look for him and maybe I'll have a chance to see how he's been," Amy smiled and left Tails' home. "Where should I look first?" she wondered as she walked back to her home.

Shadow frowned as his stomach rumbled harder. He slipped into a dark alley and closed his eyes.

"Damn I need some blood soon," he muttered. He looked around and spotted an open window. Quickly Shadow climbed closer and frowned. There was a fat man sleeping, and snoring to boot, along with an old human female sleeping on a different man. "I've heard of these humans, I believe they are called geeks who live with their birth mother," the Ultimate Lifeform whispered.

He smirked. Quietly he sneaked through the window and walked to the fat human. "He'll go first," Shadow remarked and softly covered the human's mouth with his hand. With his vampire teeth having replaced his normal set, Shadow lowered his head and bit the human's neck. '_Oh finally some relief' _Shadow thought as he fed on the blood.

With all of the blood drained from the now dead human, Shadow moved on to the old female. He repeated his past steps and fed on the blood of the unsuspecting human. Now fully satisfied Shadow smirked and left through the open window, leaving two glowing corpses behind.

"That was satisfying," he commented, wiping any leftover blood off of his face. Looking around Shadow sighed. "Damn, I'm bored now," he growled and left, looking for some means of entertainment. As he walked, Shadow didn't notice that the eyes of Rala 'Shee were watching him.

"So his name is Shadow? How undeniably sexy," Rala 'Shee purred. She smiled and looked to here left. A snarling, drooling zombie dog was standing next to her, it's putrid flesh sagging on the ground. As she looked down from the roof, Rala frowned. "He doesn't have a Bloodbath so he probably has yet to reach full vampiric maturity,"

She stood up and smiled. If any human male was to see how Rala 'Shee smiled, they would pale in fright and run away like terrified rats. "Hopefully Shaddie is a virgin which would make things oh so much better,"

Amy frowned and stomped her foot. "No sign of Sonic or Shadow!" she pouted.

"Maybe I should check a chili dog cart? I know Sonic loves his chili dogs," Amy wondered out loud. As she turned to head towards a chili dog cart, a flash of black and red passed by. "Shadow!"

Fortunately this was loud enough to catch Shadow's attention and so the black & red hedgehog stopped wondering who had called out his name. "Shadow!" Amy smiled. She dashed over to the waiting hedgehog. "Hi Shadow!"

"Oh aren't you Faker's fangirl?" Shadow frowned. '_Damn, I don't want to deal with Faker's fangirl right now' _he thought.

"No I'm not a silly fangirl, I'm his girlfriend, oh and I'm Amy Rose, in case you didn't know," Amy stated.

Shadow nodded. "Yet he doesn't seem to think that way,"

"Hey he'll come around eventually!" Amy huffed. Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Wait don't leave yet!"

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted dinner at my house, you seem hungry," Amy nodded.

"Why would you ask me that? Shouldn't you be wasting your time chasing Faker?" Shadow shook his head.

"It's been a long while since I've last seen you besides I do want to be your friend after all," Amy said.

Shadow paused as he considered Amy's offer. "Fine then,"

"Alright just follow me then!" Amy smiled and the two soon found themselves at the pink home of Amy Rose.

"You live here?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Amy already had her hammer out, ready to hurt Shadow.

"No...not really," Shadow warily glanced at the hammer. He waited as Amy got her keys and opened the door. She went inside, Shadow slowly following.

"Welcome to my house!" Amy smiled. Shadow's eyes darted around, noticing that every wall was pink and her furniture was white. "Got a problem with pink?" Amy once again brought her hammer out.

"No," Shadow grunted.

"Anything you'd like to eat?" Amy asked.

"Blo...uh anything, I don't care," Shadow stopped himself from saying 'Blood'.

"Alright," Amy nodded and walked into her kitchen. Shadow sighed and stood there waiting.

Amy hummed as she grabbed her cooking ingredients and smiled as she prepared some rice and chicken. '_If only I could get Sonic to actually stay for dinner_' she thought.

Later, Amy nodded in approval and set the plate of food on her table. "Shadow!"

Shadow walked in and stared at the food. "What is that?" he asked.

"Rice and chicken, silly!" Amy responded. Shadow warily sat down and poked the food with the fork Amy supplied him. "Is there something on the food?"

"No, it's just that I'm not used to someone actually offering to provide me with sustenance or kindness, as you mortals say," Shadow sighed.

"Well then I'm happy to be the first kind person you know!" Amy grinned. His words had taken her by surprise, she had been expecting for Shadow to be rude. Shadow nodded and silently ate, glad that for once, someone was having treating him this way, even after all of the crimes he had ever committed.

As Shadow quietly finished and put the plate in her sink, he managed to smile a tiny bit. "Thank you, it was good," he complimented.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep? If you don't then you're welcome to stay here," Amy offered.

"Actually thank you for offering but I do have a home, if that is what you're talking about," Shadow answered. "Thank you for your hospitality," he added.

Shadow walked to the door and walked outside. Amy frowned and then sighed. Suddenly her door flew back, Shadow on top of it. "Shadow!" Amy gasped. Shadow groaned and got up.

"Leave me alone you damn whore!" Shadow snarled and dashed out of Amy's home. Amy ran outside, hammer at her side to see who was attacking Shadow. She saw a female blue kangaroo viciously assaulting Shadow, who was having a hard time dodging blows.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Amy growled and threw her hammer at the kangaroo. The kangaroo then caught the hammer as if it was a toy and threw it back at Amy, sending the pink hedgehog flying into the outer wall of her house.

"Rose!" Shadow shouted and lunged at Rala 'Shee.

"Aww Shaddie, I feel betrayed, you would choose such a slut over me?!" Rala frowned.

"Look who's talking," Shadow responded and snapped his fingers, creating arrows from Chaos energy. The arrows hung in mid-air until they suddenly fired themselves at Rala. Rala growled as she slashed the air, making the arrows disappear. "How did you-" Shadow was cut off and as Rala disappeared. He looked back and noticed Rala appeared behind him and was marching towards Amy.

Amy shook her head as she started to awaken from her temporary unconscious state. She opened her eyes and to her horror, the blue kangaroo was heading towards her. Amy clenched her teeth and looked around for her hammer. To her unfortunate luck, her hammer was out of her reach. She instinctively blocked her body with her arms but no pain came. She lowered her arms and saw Shadow was keeping the blue kangaroo away.

"Thank you Shadow," she whispered. She got herself up and took her hammer off of the ground. Then she heard snarling behind her and the next thing she knew, she had been bitten on her arm. "Sonic!" she cried as some blood started to drip from the bite.

Having heard Amy's cry, Shadow growled and kicked the creature that had bitten Amy. He glared at the creature, a dog with a zombie appearance, and prepared himself to fight off two enemies.

In an odd move, the zombie dog disappeared and Rala flew away. Contented with his victory, Shadow dashed over to Amy and picked her up. He looked at the wound on her arm and wiped the small amount of blood away.

"I feel weird, Shadow," Amy groaned.

"I'll take you to that fox's home," Shadow muttered.

"You mean Tails right?" Amy whispered. Shadow nodded. He carefully held her as he ran towards Tails' home. He looked down and saw that Amy was unconscious.

"This is all my god damned fault," Shadow growled, furious at himself for allowing this to happen.

'_Rose said she felt weird though...and she had a bite mark...which I had when I first turned into a vampire...perhaps...if so then I must hurry to Tails'_

**So did anyone like the interaction between Amy and Shadow? Also any comments on Rala 'Shee? Or maybe questions? Anyways I'll get the next chapter ASAP so expect it either later this week or next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me for the delay, I was distracted for a bit. And to make up for the delay, a tiny piece of an upcoming chapter:**

**"What is love?"**

**"I don't know the exact way to define it but...love is different depending on who you're talking about. "**

**"Continue,"**

**"What do you feel when you're around your flower?"**

**"I feel...contented, happy, as if I could forget all about my troubles,"**

**Please read and then leave a review!**

Silently I cursed as Tails took Rose into the living room. While I waited for the young fox to finish examining Rose, I was stuck in the kitchen with that idiot faker.

"So Shad, mind explaining what happened?" he asked.

"Don't ever call me by such a ridiculous name you idiot," I growled. Faker shrugged.

"Alright no need to get so angry," Faker smiled. I glared at him and sighed.

"She was attacked and bitten by a dog that looks like a zombie," I muttered.

"A zombie dog?" Faker frowned.

"Yes a damn zombie dog!" I said.

"Why are you so angry today Shadow?" Faker yawned.

"None of your damn business," I answered. I mentally sighed. If I'm right about that damn dog of Rala 'Shee's, then Rose is going to have a very complicated and long life ahead of her. Damn...this is all my fault. If I hadn't accepted that offer, she would have never gotten hurt. Wait...why am I caring so much about this? No matter, I will accept responsibility for my actions unlike Faker, who would probably run away like the coward he is.

Though this does mean I will have to reveal my vampiric nature to Rose...oh well. If I'm going to help Rose then I will do what I must.

I ended my reverie as I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Tails walking into the room, frowning.

"Well?" I asked.

"You seem awfully concerned, Shadow," Tails sighed.

"It's my fault this happened, it's only fair I accept responsibility. Anyways is there anything wrong with Rose?" I stated.

"She'll be fine but tell me, what happened?" Tails responded.

"Shadow told me that she got bitten by some kind of zombie dog," Faker frowned.

"Okay, was it drooling or anything?" the fox asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"That's odd. Well for now I trust that you'll be okay with her staying here?" Tails questioned.

"No. I'll take her to my home," I growled.

"You have an actual home?! An actual roof above your head?!" Faker gasped.

"Fuck off," I muttered. Tails sighed and left the kitchen. I growled at Faker and followed the young fox to where Rose was resting.

"Just make sure she gets plenty of sleep," Tails advised.

I nodded and grabbed Rose, holding her the way humans did after this ceremony called marriage. I left in a hurry, not wanting that kangaroo to find me or Rose.

I sighed as I looked at the sign that said 'Now leaving Station Square'. Suddenly I felt movement in my arms and I looked down at Rose who slowly opened her eyes.

"Shadow? Why aren't we at Tails' house?" she whispered. Still weak from the bite huh. Next time I see that bitch, I'll rip her to shreds.

"I already took you there," I replied. Rose nearly jumped out of my arms in surprise.

"You did?! What did he say?! And where are we going?!" Rose shouted.

I flinched as Rose's loud voice pierced my ears. "He said to rest. We're going to my home,"

"Your home? You have a place to sleep?" Rose tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Yes," I gritted my teeth. Must every damn living thing ask that question?

"Alright but why are we out of Station Square?" Rose asked.

"I live outside of that forsaken human area," I growled. I then restarted my running, ignoring Rose's cries of 'Slow down!'.

As I saw my castle, I smirked. Finally home sweet home. Stopping at the door to my castle, I let Rose down.

"Holy Chao! You live in a castle!!" Rose gaped. I looked at her and smirked.

Strangely the hole that was on my doors was now gone. Odd.

"It is me, thy Master Shadow, a guest at my side," I stated.

The doors opened, granting entrance to us. Rose walked inside and I followed.

"They only open if you say that?" Rose asked, looking slightly scared.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Wow, that's amazing," Rose smiled in awe.

"I will show you to the extra room then," I muttered, feeling some kind of servant.

"Umm Shadow? How big is your castle?" she said.

"You could not tell from the outside? It is big obviously," I frowned.

"Could I sleep in your room?" Rose timidly asked.

"Why would you want to?" I sighed.

"I don't want to feel afraid," she responded.

"Fine then," I grumbled. "You can have the bed, I'll take the floor,"

"Are you-," I cut Rose off.

"I'm fine," I replied. She nodded and followed me to my room.

--

(Third Person POV)

A certain blue kangaroo moaned as she had intercourse with the dog vampire. Then suddenly she stopped and stabbed the unsuspecting canine. She grinned in pleasure. It was a almost a daily ritual to seduce an unknowing vampire, get them in bed and then stab them immediately after.

"It feels so good but I wish Shaddie was the one with me," Rala 'Shee commented. She kicked the fresh bloody corpse away, allowing her Bloodbath to feast on the remaining flesh. As Rala yawned, the zombie dog began eating, ripping off a piece of flesh. "That pink hedgehog...she could become a problem,"

Suddenly a beam of dark purple made contact with Rala's stomach. She growled as she was knocked into the wall of the dead vampire's abode.

"Damn you bitch!" a voice cried out. Rala evilly smiled as she got herself standing.

"I'll get you later, after I'm done with Shaddie," Rala hissed.

"I'll make sure no one ends up like me...alone, sad, lost, loverless," The voice replied.

"You know you liked our time in bed...though I should have killed you then," Rala flirted.

"Shut the hell up! That short time was the greatest hell I've ever been in! I will make you pay for taking away Rosaline!" The voice shouted.

"She was a stupid slut who mostly likely sucked in bed," Rala drly commented.

"Shut up! I'll kill you for taking away my Rosaline!" The voice had hints of tears as suddenly shadowy creatures surrounded Rala 'Shee.

"Pathetic," Rala sighed.

--

(Shadow's POV)

The moment I heard Rose's snoring, I got up and stretched. I'll need to feed or I may not have the strength to protect Rose in case the kangaroo comes back. I quickly went to my window and climbed to the window's edge. I quietly sighed.

Hopefully Rose will not awaken until I get back from my feeding. For now, she cannot find out about me being a vampire. I jumped out of the window, my wings appearing to allow me to fly, my vampiric teeth now in effect.

As my wings flapped, I stayed still, wondering how fast I can fully feed and have enough time to get back. I grunted. I'm wasting time, I'll just have to choose a random human abode. I flew towards that human place, Station Square, and quickly I chose the house closest to me. Luckily there was a window placed on the wall where I had landed. The house was small and painted blue with a white roof. I smirked and opened the window to the home. This is too easy. Humans can be so oblivious to their surroundings.

As I walked inside the house, I entered the kitchen and looked around. It seemed to be a typical human kitchen. Fancy plates were at the top of wall shelves, a refridgerator, a table and the other standard items. I shook my head. I climbled up the wall and knocked down a few plates. I kept my body close to the ceiling as the plates fell to the ground and created a loud noise. I heard commotion coming from nearby. Good. The residing humans have been startled. Then they will enter the kitchen and then I'll feast.

Soon enough, my prediction proved correct and the humans entered the kitchen. I frowned. I had only expected one or two humans. Instead four humans came in. A family. This certainly complicates things. Despite my love of blood, I'm not sure if I can kill two human offspring. They are innocent and still unaware of the evil in the world. I shook my head. I need to feed. If I must kill human offspring then I will. I readied myself and instantly I lunged towards the adult male.

It only took a matter of seconds to immobilize the four humans. I can feed in peace but I must hurry. I have to be back before Rose wakes up. Without hesitation I bit the neck of the adult male and soon I was draining his blood. Soon enough I had drained the blood of all the humans, including the offspring. Then I suddenly remembered my earlier stunt with the wall. What am I?

A cat or a vampire hedgehog with the title of Ultimate Lifeform? I shook my head and sighed. Since the resident humans have been eliminated, I took the liberty of searching the refridgerator for food. I grabbed some unopened cheese, a few bags of bread and bottled water along with utensils. I didn't need food but it may be best if I brought it for Rose. I searched around and found a plastic bag. A sigh escaped from my mouth as I put the food into the bag.

Taking my stolen sustenance, I flew away leaving the glowing corpses behind. As I quickly flew to my castle, I noticed the slowly rising sun. Shit. I sped up, hoping Rose hasn't awakened yet. I rushed through the window, placed the bag of food close to Rose and went down to the floor. By now my vampiric parts had disappeared. Then I heard Rose moving as she woke up.

Rose yawned. "Hey Shadow you awake?"

I let a fake yawn escape from me, hoping Rose would take it as real.

"Do you have any food in this castle?" she asked. I stood up and pointed at the bag of food.

"There's food in the bag," I murmured. Rose smiled and rummaged through the bag, grabbing a bag of bread and a small package of cheese. She then grabbed the utensils and smiled.

"Thank you Shadow," Rose nodded and took a bite of the food. I felt some warm feeling in my face. Am I catching some kind of fever?

I quietly sighed. Later as Rose finished she got off my bed and sighed in relief. "That was good. Now Shadow can you leave the room? I have to get ready,"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To take me to Tails' house silly!" Rose stated. "Now leave the room please,"

"No. You leave. It's my room," I replied. I regretted that choice as Rose swung a hammer at me, sending me flying out of my room.

"Thank you!" Rose cheerfully said and shut the door. Where the hell did she get that hammer from? Or what the hell is she getting ready for if she has no extra clothes?

I sighed and leaned against the wall and waited for Rose to come out of my room.

Later, Rose finally came out, looking no different than the day before. I wasn't going to comment on that though, lest I get the hammer again.

"You're taking me on piggyback!" Rose stated as she closed the door to my room.

"I'm not your slave," I grumbled.

"Please? Pretty please?" Rose pouted. I growled. "Please with a Chaos Emerald on top?"

"Fine then!" I muttered. Rose instantly hugged me. Again that warm feeling in my face appeared. Must be a fever then. I'll have to get something to calm it down.

Rose jumped onto my back and smiled.

I grunted and made sure she wouldn't fall off. Immediately I dashed out of my castle, the doors closing by themselves.

"Go faster!" Rose ordered. I increased my speed and then as a result felt Rose's grip on me tighten. For some reason my warm feeling came back. Damnit I'll really have to hurry and find something to cure it.

Soon enough, I found myself looking at the fox shaped home of Tails. Rose jumped off my back and walked up to the door. She knocked the door and after a few moments Tails opened it.

"Hi Tails!" Rose greeted.

"Hello Amy," Tails nodded. Rose walked in and I sighed, walking in as well. "Shadow? You're here too?"

"Rose forced me to take her here," I replied. Tails shrugged and walked over to Rose.

"So why are you here?" Tails asked.

"I'm here for a good breakfast!" Rose smiled.

"Did I not already give you food?" I frowned. "And did you not thank me for it?"

"Yeah but I was only being polite," Rose grinned. I glared at her.

As I sat on the couch in Tails' living room, I didn't notice the fact that I was sitting on blue legs.

"Hey Shadow? Mind getting off my legs?" Faker frowned.

"Shut up," I answered and got off.

"Sonic!!" Rose dashed in and smiled at Faker.

"Oh hi Ames," Faker forced himself to smile. "What are you here for?"

"Just getting a decent breakfast, but since you're here...are you ready to marry me yet?" Rose beamed.

"Oh ummmm, Tails! Mind making me breakfast while you're in the kitchen?!" Faker shouted, ignoring Rose's question. "Doesn't Shad have any food?"

"Don't call me that you ass," I growled.

"Yeah but he doesn't have the best food around," Rose sighed. I glared at her again.

"Hah no wonder he can't beat me! He doesn't eat!" Faker laughed. I snarled and was about to lunge at the moron when I felt Rose holding me back.

"Shadow stop it!" Rose commanded.

"Not until I have his head on a silver plate and his body bleeding like hell on every damn side!" I growled.

"Jeez Shadow you need to just chill," Faker commented. This only served to infuriate me. Right as I was about to break free from Rose's hold on me, I felt a heavy object slam on top of my head. Damn that hammer. I dropped to the floor unconscious.

**I wonder how much it hurts? Anyways I hope nobody minds that tiny scene with Rala 'Shee. She is a sick, twisted vampiress so I hopefully that scene reflects that. Also the figure who was talking to her is the second major original character in this story. In case anyone is interested, Rosaline is pronounced as: Roz-a-line. Next chapter will be up ASAP and hopefully nothing will distract me from getting the next one up.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of thanks to whose who reviewed! To show my appreciation here's another crumb from a future chapter:**

**"You're going to lose so just leave and save yourself from an ass-kicking," **

**"I'll leave when you stop struggling and decide to get in bed with me,"**

**"Never,"**

**"Maybe you'll come crawling to me if I killed Pinkie?" "Speaking of which...where is your 'precious' flower?"**

**Was that a nice mouth-watering piece? **

(Shadow's POV)

I groaned as the first thing I felt was the pain. Damn that Rose and her hammer. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the couch, still in Tails' home. Damn...the pain. Slowly I got up and walked over to a window. I looked outside and growled. Crap, there's still daylight outside. I need to feed.

"So you finally wake up?" I heard Rose growl.

"Why did you hit me with that hammer?!" I frowned.

"You were out of control! Now apologize to my Sonic! And then apologize for embarrassing me in front of Sonic!" Rose demanded.

"I will not apologize to a moron!" I replied.

"I can hear you!" Faker shouted.

"Fuck off!" I called back.

"Shadow! Stop it!" Rose ordered.

"No! Why don't you stop annoying me damn it!" I retorted. Rose snarled and swung her hammer at me, sending me flying out of the fox shaped home. I glared at the house and walked away but I stopped as I heard the faint noises that are connected to crying. Hmph. Yet...I am still responsible for Rose. Damn it. Then I'll have to protect her from afar until she settles down from her mood. Hopefully, that damned kangaroo won't dare go after Rose. I sighed and dashed to the local pharmacy in this wretched human area.

As I walked in, I saw several humans lined up. I walked around, searching for fever medicine. After checking another damn aisle, I growled.

"Where is the fever medicine," I whispered angrily. My fists clenched as I focused my Chaos energy. If I did not find that damn medicine soon, I'll obliterate this wretched human store. Luckily for the humans, I found the counter where the medicine was sold. "I need fever medicine,"

The human female nodded and grabbed a bottle from a nearby shelf. She handed to me and smiled. "That'll be 19 dollars please,"

"Fuck you," I stated and grabbed her neck. I quickly covered her mouth and bit her, feeding on her blood. I looked around as I finished feeding. Good. No witnesses. I snapped my fingers, and disappeared using the power of Chaos Control. I smirked as I walked away from the human store. Not only have I gotten medicine but I manage to feed. I removed the top of the bottle and sighed. Pills. Better than liquid medicine at least. Popping a few pills into my mouth, I ran, leaving this human area. Finally I can relax in my damn castle, without Rose bossing me around or Faker and his moronic ways. Then my ears perked up. I stopped. I turned around, seeing that grinning kangaroo standing there.

"Were you trying to run from me?" she fake-pouted. I growled.

"I am in no mood for you or your damn slutty ways," I responded. I walked away but I was forced to stop as Rala appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"I will get you to mate with me, Shaddie," she smirked.

"Never," I charged up my Chaos energies, awaiting the imminent fight.

* * *

"Aww ready to play already?" Rala laughed.

(Third Person POV)

Amy sniffled as she wiped another round of tears from her eyes.

"That insensitive jerk," Amy cried. "How dare he?! How dare he call me annoying?!"

Amy sobbed as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "At least I know my darling Sonic would never say that,"

The pink hedgehog then restarted her crying, Shadow's insults having made her feeling miserable. She fell onto her bed and she cried into her pillow for a while.

After a while of crying, Amy felt herself calming down a bit. '_Why am I getting so sad?'_

_'Honestly... sure I don't like being insulted but at least I still have Sonic...and I always will!'_

Amy smiled, now cheerful after her mental statement. The now happy Amy giggled as she went to her closet full of clothes. "I wonder...which dress would Sonic like?" Amy said as she looked. through her dresses. Then the pink hedgehog grinned as she found a nice blue dress. "Sonic will definitely like this!"

Leaving the dress on her bed, Amy looked out the window, just in time to see a bright yellow flash. "Weird, but oh well," Amy shrugged and stepped outside of her room. _I'm hungry' _

She sighed and walked into her kitchen. _'What am I hungry for...oh I know! Do I have any blood?' _Suddenly Amy's eyes shot open, her entire body frozen. A chill went down her spine as she replayed her last few thoughts.

"Why...did...I...just...say that?" Amy gasped in shock. She was not the type to say or think of such a thing. Her jaw hung slightly open as she wondered on how she even managed to say the 'B word'.

"Maybe...it's because of the bite? But how? It's only a small bite but then again I wasn't bitten by a regular creature," Amy pondered. "Maybe Sha-...crud," she stomped her foot to the ground. _'Now I have to talk to that jerk! Aww for the love of Chao!' _

The pink hedgehog frowned. She was definitely not in the mood to talk to Shadow. Angrily, Amy marched out of her home, locked the door and walked away, her hammer in hand. She sighed and looked around. No sign of Shadow anywhere.

"Right when I need to talk, he isn't around! Just great!" Amy muttered, exasperated. She shook her head and continued to walk around, not caring that night had fallen. "Maybe I should check where I saw that bright yellow light?" Amy sighed. She shrugged. "It's worth a try,"

Amy ran to where she had seen the yellow light, hoping that Shadow was around. "Alright I think this was the spot," she murmured and looked around. Amy frowned as she spotted a familiar black & red hedgehog leaning against a wall, bruised and apparently in pain.

Amy marched over to Shadow and glared at him.

"I need to talk to you, Jerk," she stated.

"Why? Do you need a slave?" Shadow sarcastically replied while holding his bleeding arm.

"No, I need you to tell me if Tails said anything about side-effects when you talked to him," Amy said.

"No," Shadow grunted.

"Alright then...do you know anything about it?" Amy asked

"Yes," Shadow truthfully replied, as he tended to his other wounds.

"Tell me!" Amy begged.

"No...at least not yet," Shadow answered. He grunted again, a wound in his leg opened up, letting the blood ooze down

"Yuck, do you need help?" Amy offered.

"No," Shadow glared at Amy.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Amy sighed.

"Why would you care?" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't. I just want to know," Amy huffed.

* * *

"Fine then," Shadow growled.

Shadow snarled as he back-flipped away, right as Rala attempted to slash him. The enraged vampire lunged at Rala and punched her, sending the blue kangaroo falling to the ground.

Rala chuckled and several cuts appeared on Shadow's body. Shadow grunted as he felt the pain from the cuts. He fell to his knees and groaned as more blood oozed down from his wounds. It took a bit of effort but then, Shadow charged Chaos energy into his hand and released golden spears aimed at Rala. The blue kangaroo rolled her eyes and leaped out of the way. She smirked, unknowing that the spears had redirected themselves.

Rala lightly gasped as some of the golden spears penetrated her body. Now her own blood was falling onto the now scarred ground.

"I admit, that was good, Shaddie," Rala smiled.

"Stop calling me that," Shadow gasped as he attempted to get himself up. Rala stepped over to Shadow, despite her wounds, and kicked him. Shadow growled as more pain erupted in his body.

"You can be so pathetic, Shaddie," Rala frowned. "But at least you're sexy,"

"Shut up," Shadow hissed. Again, he charged some Chaos energy and released it into golden spears but this time, the spears stayed stationary. Rala tilted her head in confusion as more spears poured out of the energy in Shadow's hand. "Die,"

The spears formed into a wall and Rala growled. At the same second, every spear was launched at Rala. She lightly laughed as more blood splattered onto the ground. She fell to her knees and chuckled.

"That actually stung," Rala admitted. She smirked at Shadow again and disappeared, leaving a now heavily wounded and tired Shadow on the ground.

* * *

Shadow groaned in pain and limped back to Station Square, hoping to find a place to rest.

(Shadow's POV)

"Satisfied now?" I asked as I covered a wound that had started to bleed again.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"I must get back to my castle," I muttered. I need rest and then a good feeding later. I got up, though it took a bit of effort. I glared at Rose and limped away. I was stopped as he felt Rose grab my arm.

"Oh no you're not! You won't make it if you're that hurt!" Rose insisted and started to drag me away. I ripped my arm away from her grip and walked away from her.

"Stubborn girl," I commented under my breath as Rose blocked me from going further.

"I try to be nice after what you did and this is how you repay me? By still being rude?! You jerk!" Rose angrily said. "You can't even at least apologize to me for how you acted!"

* * *

"Is that what you want? Alright then, I apologize to you, but I refuse to apologize to a moron!" I replied and continued my path to my castle, leaving Rose shocked.

(Third Person POV)

Amy stood there, watching Shadow go back to his castle, a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

"He actually said sorry...maybe he's not so much of a jerk after all. He's probably just not used to all this," Amy smiled and walked away. "Sonic!! Where are you?"

(Shadow's POV)

Damn it. I don't think I can go feed right now. I'll have to wait until my wounds heal.

"It is me, thy Master Shadow," I stated and the doors allowed me inside. I grunted and rushed to my room. I crawled to my bed and sighed. While I have apologized to Rose, it does not mean I will stop protecting her from afar. If and when she calms down, then I'll stay close to her.

I growled as I felt a headache in my head. Damn it, it must be a result of using so much strength in that wall of Chaos Spears. I felt around in my quills for the fever medication I had stolen. I frowned as I didn't find it there. Then my eyes shot open in realization and I punched the wall.

"Fuck! Where is my damn fever medication! Damn it!"

**Nyeh. This is the shortest chapter so far. But I am going to improve on that. Bleh, seems like Shad and Amy had a tiny argument. Also next chapter Amy is going to get told what's wrong with her (it's hinted in this chapter, and it's a huge hint) plus Shad has a nice little realization. Thus the chapter after the next one begins what I call, Shadow's Torture. Oh and expect me to update with more than one chapter next week (Yay for vacation!)  
**


	5. Realizations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So now here's the next chapter!**

(Shadow's POV)

My eyes shot open as I felt the warm sunlight heat up my eyelids. I got off my bed and sighed. Perhaps today would be a slightly normal day, but honestly I doubt that. Hmm where's that accursed medication...oh right. Now I'll have to go get some more at that damn human store. But not right now. I need a punching bag...faker. No...I'll save the blue moron for later. Instead Eggman will help me cure my boredom.

Using Chaos Control, I teleported myself to the Mystic Ruins where I knew one of Eggman's bases was still around. I walked around and took a look at the namesake of the area. I let my hand rest on the stone ruins as I gazed at it. It was my first time looking at the ruins here though I have been to the area before. I sighed. Enough sightseeing. I took one last glance and marched to the entrance of Eggman's base.

"That's what they get for messing with the power of Chaos," I muttered and shook my head. I cleared my head of any distracting thoughts and I swiftly kicked the orange-red door. Nothing. "What the hell?"

I kicked it again, my strike having no effect on the door. "Eggman! Open this damn door!"

"Alert! Alert! Intruder found on the premises of Master Robotnik!" I heard a mechanized voice cry out. So old Eggman has guards around here? This base must be active then. I sighed as hundreds of robots, some of then in the appearance of normal animals and then some in Eggman's visage, surrounded me. Hmph, what a narcissist. "Intruder has 10 seconds to leave the premises...10...9...8"

"Shut it, you pathetic piece of metal!" I growled and punched a Eggbot who got too close to me. I smirked as sparks of electricity surged around the Eggbot's body.

"Attack!" the supposed leader of these robots ordered. The robots charged and in self-defense, I laughed as Chaos energy appeared around my hands. Hmm, I don't recall charging up my Chaos energy but oh well. More fun for me. I spread my hands out and yellow spheres of Chaos emerged in my palms. Interesting. I released the spheres from my palms and the unfortunate machines caught in the path fell down and small explosions signaled their destruction. I feel less bored already.

The robots immediately fired their weapons, right after I destroyed their kin with my spheres. I shook my head as I avoided each blast with ease. For a supposed genius, Eggman creates some really horrible lackeys. I yawned and launched several Chaos Spears, each spear stabbing a robot. It didn't take long for nearly every robot to have been destroyed. I kicked the remaining Eggbot and the mechanical corpse fell on top of the other robots. Again I walked up to the door, and punched it. Still the door would not budge.

I punched the door again, this time I increased the force of my punch with Chaos energy. I smirked as the door fell to the ground with a loud crash. I stepped forward, and went forward. Strangely I saw no robots patrolling the metallic hallways of Eggman's base. What is that deformed human planning? My footsteps echoed across the hallways, signaling that something was amiss. I continued walking through this damn maze until I found a huge metal door blocking my way. I looked around and saw two other halls that lead to this door, plus the path I had just taken.

"What are you hiding?" I wondered as I kicked the door down. Before stepping into the room, I took a good look inside of it. The room looked like an enclosed arena except with no seating. I walked inside and the door behind me was slammed shut. Oh please. An exasperated sigh escaped from me and Chaos energy flared in my fist. I punched the door but like when I first tried to come into the base, the door would not budge. Again I attempted to knock the door down and again my attempts got no results. Damn that deformed human.

I heard a whirring noise from behind me and I turned around. A monitor was lowered down from the ceiling. The monitor screen flashed blue and Eggman's face appeared on it.

"Ah welcome, Shadow, to my humble base," The rotund human greeted.

"Cut the crap, Eggman, why did you trap me in this useless room?" I asked.

"No reason at all," Eggman grinned.

"I honestly doubt that," I growled as I clenched my fists shut.

Eggman chuckled. "Nothing ever escapes you eh Shadow?"

"Shut up and talk or I'll snap your neck," I threatened.

"Since you so kindly came to my base without me doing anything, I've decided to test my new robots against you," Eggman answered.

"Your lackeys utterly suck, Eggman, so I see no reason for me to test your kiddie toys," I smirked. Eggman frowned.

"Kiddie toys? Oh we'll see," Eggman replied and the monitor was raised back into the ceiling.

"Annoying human," I commented. Again I heard whirring but this time four platforms appeared from the floor. On each platform there was a robot...that...looked...like...me. What the hell is that narcissistic human trying to do? I glared at the mechanical doppelgangers.

The four robots each had differently colored stripes, probably so Eggman can tell them apart. One doppelganger was red, another blue, green and then yellow. Then the rest of their body was silver.

"I am ShadowRed, you will die here meat-bag." ShadowRed stated.

"I am ShadowBlue, I will annihilate your fleshy body." ShadowBlue said.

"I am ShadowGreen, I will personally tear you apart." ShadowGreen threatened.

"Finally I'm ShadowYellow! I'm a gonna kill you!" ShadowYellow shouted.

Hmph. The least Eggman could have done was give them an actual voice and personality. At least for the other three, ShadowYellow seems to have his own personality and voice.

"Oh really now? You think you can defeat the Ultimate Lifeform? Well think again!" I laughed. I stood still as my wings appeared on my back. I allowed my teeth to change to vampire teeth and I smirked.

"Error. This is not in our databases." ShadowRed noted. "Subject was not known to have flight capabilities."

"Already you rust buckets can tell who the superior being here is," I gloated.

"Right...me," I heard a voice claim. I looked around when I saw a fifth platform drop down. Like the other four the newcomer was a robot made in my image. Except that the new 'bot looks exactly like me but without my red stripes.

"What the hell?" I frowned.

"You don't look so tough," the mechanical clone commented.

"A machine cannot compare to the Ultimate Lifeform," I growled.

"We'll see about that. I'm Azrael and you shall meet your fate at my hands," Azrael taunted. "ShadowRed, you go first, warm him up for me,"

"You are not the boss of me." SR replied. ShadowRed walked forward, his arms transforming into silver blades. "Master Robotnik has nicknamed me, The Sword Warrior."

"Such a pathetic name," I smirked.

"So is the name Shadow." SR retorted in his mechanical voice.

"Fuck off!" I snarled. I channeled Chaos energy into my fists and I charged at the rust bucket.

(Third Person POV)

ShadowRed raised his blades and prepared itself for Shadow's assault. Right before Shadow's fist made contact, Shadow disappeared and then reappeared behind ShadowRed. With the help of his advanced sensors, ShadowRed turned around and was sent crashing to the wall as Shadow punched his robotic chest.

Several pieces of his robotic armor fell to the floor as SR got up and out of the hole in the wall. Azrael laughed.

"ShadowRed, you failure, can't you go two seconds without getting your ass kicked?" Azrael asked.

"Do not mock me." SR answered as he dashed to Shadow, blades ready to slice. Shadow grunted as he leaped into the air and fired a sphere of Chaos. The sphere struck SR's head, making the head fall off. Sparks flew out of the disembodied head. Shadow smirked and turned to where Azrael and the remaining two 'bots stood.

"Who's next?" I grinned.

"ShadowGreen, go," Azrael commanded.

The green and silver robot nodded and stepped forward. Two small round silver claws appeared on the side of SG's metal hands. "Your blood shall soon be on my claws."

"And your pieces will be littered on the floor," Shadow retorted. Yellow energy flowed around Shadow's hands and he raised them, making his palms face his target. "Die,"

A bright yellow beam of Chaos energy shot out of Shadow's palms, heading towards ShadowGreen. As the beam disappeared, Shadow smirked, thinking that the robot had been eliminated. His smirk turned to a frown as he felt a sharp object touch his neck.

"Nice try, fleshy." ShadowGreen said as he was poised to strike Shadow's neck. Shadow grunted as a green flash lit up the room. Shadow had disappeared from SG's grip. SG returned to his normal position as he looked around, searching for Shadow. "Come out you fleshy."

"Shut the hell up, you useless machine!" Shadow yelled as he appeared behind SG and ripped his head off his body. SG's head fell to the floor as Shadow smirked. "Really now, you'd think that Eggman would have learned his lesson in building his lackeys,"

"ShadowBlue," Azrael ordered. The blue & silver robot marched forward and stood in place. Shadow yawned as he stretched his wings.

"So what are you going to do? Rip your head off?" Shadow asked as he felt his boredom come back. SB did not answer and he merely stood, his robotic eyes watching Shadow. Shadow's eyes narrowed and again the black & red hedgehog disappeared in a green flash. Then SB followed suit though there was no flash for him.

Shadow growled as he reappeared on one side of the room. ShadowBlue ended up on the opposite end. The two dashed at each other at the same moment. Right as they made contact in the middle of the room, ShadowBlue unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, something that most of Eggman's robots could never do. As Shadow blocked the assault, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that they were getting closer to the wall. The vampire smirked, a plan forming in his head. Right as his back was against the wall, SB aimed a punch at his head. SB found himself punching the wall, creating a rather big dent.

Shadow smirked as he appeared above the robot, his wings keeping him airborne. ShadowBlue looked up and saw a sphere forming in Shadow's palm. If a robot could express emotion, then SB's expression would have been 'I'm so fucked'.

The sphere was launched at SB, ripping apart his mechanical body. Shadow chuckled. The robots are obviously not a challenge for the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Hm I really must tell Master Robotnik to upgrade the metal armor he uses," Azrael idly commented. "You're next, ShadowYellow,"

"Teehee! I'm a gonna murder him!" ShadowYellow hollered. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he stared at the strange robot. "Master Robuttnik is going to be a pleased when I kill you!"

"ShadowYellow! Respect our Master!" Azrael scolded.

"Fine!" SY replied. ShadowYellow's fists were clenched as spikes appeared on every inch of SY's silver body. Two sharp claws, like ShadowGreen's, sprung out from his hands. Then two silver guns appeared from ShadowYellow's shoulders. A high pitch whirring sound emanated from the guns, a red glow appearing inside of them.

"Crap," Shadow muttered as he avoided the red laser projectiles. Then SY ran up to Shadow and held him by the neck against the wall. In a sudden move, ShadowYellow hugged Shadow. Though it was a death hug, the spikes that spread on SY's entire body were now piercing Shadow's body, making him bleed. Shadow growled as he attempted to escape from ShadowYellow's death grip. The vampire quickly channeled his Chaos energy into his hover skates, making the skates flare up. Then he raised his legs, pushing ShadowYellow away with the help of his skates. ShadowYellow said nothing as he regained his balance.

Shadow grunted as he looked at his fresh wounds. His fur was getting caked in blood, his blood, and the wounds weren't healing.

"Aww is the hedgie losing his liquid?" ShadowYellow taunted, his guns charging up again. "Well he's about to lose some more!"

The guns fired, this time striking Shadow's chest. Shadow hissed as the pain overtook his body. He glared at SY and his guns. "You'll pay for that!" Shadow vowed as he struggled to stay up. SY said nothing and fired again. Again, the red projectiles struck Shadow's chest. Shadow yelled in pain and the vampire fell to his knees. Shadow clenched his fists and created an orb of yellow energy. The orb floated over to ShadowYellow who chuckled.

"A toy for me? I didn't know you cared!" SY yawned. The yellow & silver robot reached out to touch the orb and he did but it was a big mistake. ShadowYellow screamed as pseudo electricity shocked him, shutting down the sadistic robot.

"Hmm even ShadowYellow fell to you? Looks it's just you and me left then," Azrael stated as he snapped his fingers. A hole opened up in the floor and two cows appeared on a platform. "Go on, vampire, drink your precious liquid,"

Shadow's eyes shot wide open as Azrael addressed him as 'vampire'. "H-h-how did yo-"

"It's rather easy to figure out considering that our data on you did not have any records on you having bat wings," Azrael yawned. "Other than that, the only other hints were how you applied your access to the power of Chaos in the fights,"

"So you're not as stupid as the rest are you?" Shadow asked as he limped over to the chained cows.

"Of course not, besides, I actually give legends some consideration when dealing with something I am not knowledgeable about." Azrael responded. Shadow frowned as he bit the first cow's neck, draining it's blood.

"Why are you allowing me to recover?" Shadow growled. He now stood up straight and walked over to the remaining cow.

"It would be difficult to see which of us is the superior being if one of us is not in a fresh condition to fight," Azrael reasoned. Shadow nodded begrudgingly.

The black & red hedgehog then bit the second cow and drained it's blood. Now done with his meal, Shadow sighed in relief and satisfaction as he felt much better now. Azrael stepped forward as he took out two black, bulky guns from his back.

"These weapons shall be the instruments of your defeat," the black robot proclaimed.

"Suuuure," Shadow rolled his eyes. Azrael began by firing his weapons wildly. Shadow smirked as not a single shot had even touched him. "For someone who thinks that he's superior to me, your aim seems to suck horribly,"

"Really?" Azrael grinned crazily. This response prompted Shadow to look around. What he found, caused the vampire to be filled with some slight worry. The bullets hovered in the air seemingly waiting for something. "Boom,"

The bullets suddenly began exploding, sending Shadow into a wall. The explosions rocked the room for a few moments until they stopped leaving smoke behind. Shadow coughed as he pushed himself off the wall. The vampire took advantage of the pause and inspected his body for wounds. Bullets were littered over his body, each of them slightly protruding out of his body.

"Damn," Shadow muttered. Then Azrael fired his guns again, causing Shadow to growled and move to another part of the room.

"You won't escape!" Azrael called out as his bullets exploded again. Azrael waited until the smoke calmed down and he walked over to where Shadow was currently groaned from the pain. "Pathetic. You call yourself the Ultimate Lifeform? We'll fight again when you prove yourself worthy to fight me,"

Azrael disappeared, taking the shut off body of ShadowYellow with him. The doors slid open causing Shadow to growled.

"Damnit!!" he yelled in frustration.

( Shadow's POV)

I snarled as I walked out of that accursed base. I'll kill that robot the second I see him again! I took a look at the bullets that were sticking out of my body. I'll have to get those removed but who would help me? Tails? No he has dealt with my problems already, I will not burden such a young person again. Rose? Crap, I guess she's the only other option I have left. Damnit this will not end well.

I dashed away from the base at full speed, right now I need these damn bullets removed. It only took a few minutes to arrive at the front door to Rose's home. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Sonic?" Rose asked as she opened the door. A small smile was on her face as she noticed it was me and not that damn blue faker. "Oh hello jer-I mean Shadow,"

"Will you promise to not scream?" I asked. I guess she can't see my wounds right now.

"Okay but why?" Rose shrugged. I stepped forward, allowing her to see the wounds I have. She nearly screamed but she quickly covered her mouth. She motioned for me to come in and so I did.

Rose closed the door behind us and she gulped.

"Um Shadow? Why are there bullets all over your body?" she nervously asked.

"I'll explain later," I replied. "Just get them out of my body...please,"

"Alright but shouldn't you get a professional to do this? I mean what if one of them is too deep in-" Rose frowned.

"Just do it...please," I interrupted. Rose nodded and left to get whatever she needs to get these damn bullets out.

"Damnit that hurt!" I hissed as Rose pulled out a bullet.

"Then stay still!" Rose huffed.

Honestly, how is that getting bullets removed is more painful than receiving the bullets in the first place? I swear that I'm going to avoid bullets like the fucking plague after this.

I felt myself urged to ask a surprising question: "Rose may I stay here until I fully recover?"

"Sure!" Rose nodded as another bullet was pulled. Damnit.

"Thank you," I replied. I flinched as more bullets were pulled out.

"Hey Shadow? Would you happen to know if there's any side-effects that come from getting bitten by a zombie dog?" Rose asked.

Crap. "Yes," I truthfully answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me!?" Rose screamed. "Tell me right now!"

"You are turning into a vampiress," I admitted.

Rose laughed, which meant that she didn't take me seriously. "Shadow...you believe in vampires?"

"You think I'm joking? Tell me...have you had any sort of craving for blood?" I growled.

Rose stood still, frozen. I guess this means yes. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes..."

"There's your proof," I nodded. I saw Rose's eyes well up and tears started to fall. She quickly hugged me and she sobbed. I felt my face heat up. Damnit all! First I have to cheer up Rose and now my fever decides to rear it's ugly head again! Shit.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" Rose cried as she buried her face onto my chest.

"Vampiress actually," I corrected.

"Same thing!" Rose wailed. "I'll have avoid everyone and the sun! I love sunny days!"

"We aren't affected by the sun actually," I sighed. Then I realized my damn slip. I must be stupider than faker to have revealed that right now!

"We?" Rose immediately released her hold and backed away. I sighed. Great, just great. Now she's probably scared of me.

"Yes, we," I growled.

"But-but how?" Rose weakly asked.

"I was bitten by a vampire dog as well, not the same one but still," I answered. "I've been one for a quite a while, you've heard of the killings that the idiot humans constantly report on?" Rose nodded in response. "Me. Do not worry though Rose, I have no intentions of harming you,"

"O-o-oh...but why aren't you affected by the sun?" Rose asked.

"I wouldn't know. As for anything else, I wouldn't be sure though most likely, it's just bullcrap that humans made up," I frowned.

Rose nodded and walked closer to me. "I'm sorry Shadow, but this is all too-"

"Overwhelming?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks for being truthful," Rose hugged me again, the fever rising up in my face again. Then Rose noticed and she tilted her head. "Shadow...why are you blushing?"

"Blushing? What the hell is blushing?" I growled.

"Oh blushing is when you're embarrassed by something or someone and another thing that causes it is when you're in close contact with someone you like," Rose explained. As I looked at Rose, her eyes shined. Probably thinking of faker.

"I'll be back," I muttered as I got out of Rose's hold and left. As I stood outside under the night sky, I scowled. I could understand the embarrassment area of blushing and it probably applies to me but the affection area...surely that cannot apply to me! Damnit! Could I have fallen for Rose?! I couldn't have! Damnit all!

I ran to the closest jungle around and I stopped once I was surrounded by trees. "DAMNIT!!" I punched the nearest tree. I cannot have fallen for Rose! Even if I accepted this...she won't stop chasing that damned faker! Damnit!" I punched and kicked more trees, venting my frustration. "Why me?!" I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Why must I be the tortured one! Why me?!"

**So...poor Shadow. He's realized that he has fallen for Amy. And Amy has found out that she'll become a vampiress very soon. Oh and before anyone asks, ShadowYellow and Azrael will be back but not for a long, long while. This is a sudden question but should Sonic become a vampire? So anyways, please leave a review for this long bombshell of a chapter!**


End file.
